


Falling Asleep

by allthempickles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sleepy Castiel, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a softie really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Asleep

As a human, a lot of things were new to Castiel. One thing that Dean loved was watching his angel fall asleep, something that he never got to do before Cas fell. At first, Castiel couldn't seem to sleep on a normal schedule. Dean would find him asleep in different parts of the bunker. He would fall asleep anywhere. Once, Dean found Cas asleep at the table. A plate with a lonely piece of half eaten toast lay next to his head, and a book was open next to it. He was half falling out of his chair, slumped over with his forehead rested on his left arm. He looked as if he was trying to hide his face, and only his messy dark hair could be seen. Dean had stood there for a little while, a fond and probably embarrassingly love-struck expression on his face. Sighing, Dean had picked the man up as gently as he could, carrying him to Dean's room. Afterwards, Dean ate the left-over toast. He could alway make his angel more when he woke.

Now Cas slept with Dean every night. It had quickly become their room. Dean had discovered that Cas was a snuggler. Sleepy Cas would always press himself up against Dean, curling himself inwards towards Dean's warmth, burying himself in the scent of Dean's shampoo. Normally Dean would be uncomfortable. But, though Dean would deny it at every turn, he actually kind of liked cuddling. Plus, how could he say no to the adorable human next to him? Sleepy eyes blinking up at him, hair askew. 

Dean loved watching Cas fall asleep. He loved to looked into Castiel's eyes, blurry and sleepy. He adored the way Cas would slowly relax and melt into him. He would study Cas' face, and loved all of the lines of his face. And the stubble that covered his jaw. And his dry, cracked lips. He loved every imperfection, and it was all Cas.

He also loved feeling Cas breathing against his neck. Feeling it slow and deepen. Listen to the quiet sound near his ear. And see the way the angel's lips parted slightly.

And when Cas finally fell asleep, Dean would quickly drop a kiss on Cas' forehead before settling in and slowly falling asleep himself. Falling asleep to the darkness of the quiet room. And falling asleep to the warmth of the one he loved next to him. Right where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I need constructive criticism!


End file.
